


Wrong Question

by VanessaCCC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Good morning america interview, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris说：“你可不会想在私生活里做些出格的事然后……然后自毁形象。”Seb突然想：他是在说我们吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eadunne2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadunne2/gifts).
  * A translation of [Wrong Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484651) by [eadunne2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadunne2/pseuds/eadunne2). 



> 作者：这是真的，我们都看见了。  
> 我敢肯定很多人都讨论过这个，但让我着手写东西的是jamesbarnes107th.tumblr.com发的汤，无论是谁，谢谢你！

“你可不会在私生活里做些出格的事然后……然后自毁形象。”  
Chris确确实实看了他一眼，然后Seb捂住了自己的脸，他觉得脸有点烫。  
“哦，天。”  
怎么样的才算“出格”？

================  
Chris从对戏一开始就盯着Seb的嘴巴，这实在很难让人注意不到。起初Seb以为这只是角色需要，毕竟Steve他妈的眼里只有Bukcy。然而这事儿持续不断，即便在戏外，于是一天夜里，Seb决定做一个试验，他把Chris推到拖车的墙上，小臂压着他的胸口，看着Chris瞳孔放大。Seb笑了，蓝色的眼睛将一切小动作尽收眼底。  
Seb吻了他。  
这不算“出格”。

================  
“拜托。”  
“不。”  
“Chris，拜托。我要。”  
“不行。”  
“Chris，”他诚恳地呢喃，语调突然下降，“我求你。”  
这终于得到了Chris的注意，他盯着天花板的目光终于下落到跪在沙发旁的地板上的Seb身上。  
“如果我伤到你怎么办？”  
“你不会的。”  
“Seb——”  
“那我会推开你，真的。求你了。操。”光是这样他的阴茎已经硬得不行，Chris还在盯着他的脸，想找到任何一丝犹豫或不安的情绪。但Seb肯定他绝对找不到。有时候Evans会觉得Seb是一个青涩的处子，他的sweet boy，而且真真切切地属于Chris。虽然“处子”这方面……并不占大多数。  
不管Chris在他的脸上看见了什么都让他放弃了挣扎，因为最终他站起来，解开皮带，而且Seb敢说在他拉开裤链脱下牛仔裤之前他就已经勃起了。  
“我们可以——啊！——慢点，Seb。”他咕哝着。Sebastian脱下他的牛仔裤和内裤然后把Chris的阴茎吞进嘴里，轻柔平缓地吞到根部，直至他的鼻尖撞上Chris紧绷的小腹肌肉才缓缓退开，“天呐Evans，我要你操我的嘴巴。你觉得慢下来是我想要的？”为了佐证自己，他在Chris的髋部狠狠地留下齿印，一只手抬起来抚了一把头发。  
“这就是你想要的？”Chris喃喃道，语气变化让Seb抬头盯着他眨眨眼，看着面前的男人脸上带着恶作剧一般的笑容。  
“妈的。对。”Seb喘息道，  
Chris语气里带着全是让人不敢相信的味道：“确定？”  
“求你。”  
“说服我。”  
“妈的，真的？”Seb哀鸣，而Chris只是挑起一边眉毛，“我想要你操我嘴巴。想要你的阴茎插进我的喉咙里让我不能呼吸。想在你的阴茎上窒息流泪。想你拉扯我的头发，抓着我让我不能动，使用我的嘴巴直到——”他不得不停下，因为Chris抽着气再次把阴茎捅进了他的喉咙里。  
Seb跪在他面前，但主动权不在他手里。Chris带着情欲的力度揪着Seb的头发，一下一下操进他的喉咙里，逐步丧失冷静。他扶起面前绯红的双颊，舔咬他的嘴唇让他在喉咙底下发出细碎的响声，直到他倒进沙发里猛地射精，Seb才退开。  
然后Seb看着这一幕也射了：Chris Evans身上那件白色紧身T恤卷到肋骨，裤子堆在脚踝上，脸上带着高潮后的潮红、餮足与疲惫，而这一切都是Seb的功劳。  
最近挺多人都有一场激烈的性爱，这不算“出格”。

=============  
可能他说的是那次车库性爱。  
“你真是混蛋（ass）。”  
“你喜欢我的屁股？啊啊，谢谢你Chris。”  
“闭嘴。”他笑了。  
“来呀。”Seb回嘴。  
Chris的胸膛传出幸灾乐祸的、像毛头小子一般朝气蓬勃的笑声，他笑着把Seb压在车上，显而易见地，Seb翻身把Chris压上去。Chris抓住了Seb的手臂但这成效不大，然后他们结束了这场你推我我推你的闹剧，起伏的胸膛紧紧地互相挤压在一起，四肢交缠。他们两人身材结实健壮，几个月的锻炼得以至此，Chris更加迅猛但此时Seb似乎更大力一些，所以他觉得自己赢了，打算松松身形退开。Chris把他掀翻推进越野车宽大的后备箱时，Seb的脸上还带着得意洋洋的笑。  
刚刚的推搡胡闹一瞬间烟消云散，他此刻只能感觉到Chris紧紧贴着他屁股的压力：“操。”  
他的衬衫被掀开时还带着凉意，然后很快温暖起来，湿热的亲吻落在他的脊椎上：“可以吗？”Chris喘着粗气问道，而Seb只能喘息着回答：“天，当然。”  
Chris的包里放着一管润滑液。他把Seb的短裤褪到膝盖，沾着润滑液的手指快速开拓甬道，让Sebastian内部变得松软潮湿、嘴上喘息越发急切，他声音破碎：“天，Seb。你他妈真棒。”  
“我以为你是想要我闭嘴的？”  
“哦这才是你想要的？”  
“我是说，如果你不行——”  
Chris狠狠地挺胯，使得他们两个都忍不住气喘吁吁地呻吟起来。Seb抬起屁股向后顶，腰胯下沉。“哦操，”不知是谁的呻吟声，他们此刻都无法停止下来。这场性爱迅猛激烈，不到十分钟Chris射进Sebastian体内灌满了他，而Seb也在Chris的高潮中只靠肛交射精。  
这里到处都有监控头，但天色已晚，车库里四处昏暗，所以没有人能发现他们。也许。所以这也不算“出格”。

==============  
“这是什么？”Seb问道，Chris的脸有点红。  
“晚餐。”  
“你给我做了晚餐？”  
“分量不太多但是——”  
“我喜欢，”Seb在他耳边呢喃，手臂缠绕上面前的男人的脖子，“你可以随时给我做晚饭。”  
“早餐怎么样？”Chris问，带着喜悦的颤抖。  
Sebastian笑弯了眼：“我可以暂时给你安排一下。”

=============  
“给Sebastian带声好。”  
“妈——”  
“告诉他我跟他say hello，而且很高兴见到他。”  
“你知道吗，你可以——”  
“Christopher。”她警告。  
开着扬声器所以坐在沙发上看文稿的Seb可以听见他们对话中的每一个字，包括Chris糊弄着挤出一个干巴巴的笑容，他叹息着说：“我妈很高兴见到你。”  
“他真是个小甜心，Chris。”  
“他是，妈。”  
“男朋友什么的……”  
Seb眨眨眼，吃吃笑了，但Chris没在笑。他眼神专注，眼里带着爱和柔软跟他母亲说话：“我知道，妈。他是别的。”  
这一点也不算“出格”。

============  
这让他有点不安，而且还尴尬。采访之后Seb彻底陷进了自己的小世界里好一会儿，想Chris刚刚指的到底是什么。同志关系在当今社会不是什么新鲜话题，而且所有人都觉得他们有一腿，但只是什么都没说。这很冒险。如果Chris有疑虑呢？如果他想——  
“你还好？”  
“嗯？哦，没事。”  
“你确定？你今天有点沉默。”  
Seb看着Chris弯腰从抽屉里拿出一件宽松的衬衫作睡衣时背肌耸动的线条。他想躺下，但这有什么意思？  
“你指的是什么？今天那个访谈。毁掉形象的出格事……”  
Chris笑着套上旧衬衫：“操，Seb，我不知道……被公开批判？投票给共和党？成为一个脱衣舞男？好吧这听起来不赖，你觉得我的脱衣舞男艺名该叫什么？“  
Seb发笑前打了个小小的哈欠，他摆手拨开自己的小哈欠，Chris爬上床拉高被子。“我想不到。”Sebastian还是打了个大哈欠，“但你肯定很一流。”  
“那当然。”Chris笑了，拉着Seb的手肘把他抱进怀里。  
Seb蜷缩进去，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，一条腿卡在Chris的双腿间，埋头在他的颈间磨蹭。  
“所以，不是我们。”  
“不是我们什么？”  
“我们不会毁掉自己的形象……”  
“你是说我们的约会？”  
“我们在约会吗？”  
“天，我也想。”他退开看着Seb，“想约会吗？”  
Seb发笑：“你看，实际上我跟你住在一起，所以……”  
确实，Chris补充道：“要说有什么不同，我们扮演异性恋才是在自毁形象。所有人都知道Steve和Bucky的关系。如果我们还继续装作这只是兄弟情的话才奇怪。”  
“这是最伟大的兄弟情。”Seb郑重地说。  
“确实是。”  
“好吧，我跟你约会，你个疯子。”  
Chris眉开眼笑：“太棒了。”  
房间里祥和宁静。Sebastian不是在说笑，这房间里原本充斥着他的胡思乱想，现在取而代之的是家的温暖：肉桂香、流连在空气里的咖啡香气、还有盖在他们疲倦的身体上的柔软棉被。这不是他接受这份工作时预料到的事情，他只是没有想到有人能陪在自己身边。  
这时Chris说：“你知道什么才是‘出格’吗？还记得在我的拖车里那次做爱——”  
“哪次？”  
他都能听见翻白眼的声音了：“——穿着Cap的制服高潮那次？”  
Seb呻吟一声：“哦天，对，那真出格。我当时以为我们屁股都要挤出来把制服弄坏了。”  
“上帝保佑你是个怪人，拖车里竟然还有干洗去污剂。所以为什么你会有这玩意儿……”Chris低下头然后Seb轻轻啃他的锁骨，带着玩笑的警告。  
“嘿，滚开。我救了你的屁股。”  
他们笑了一会儿，Chris亲了亲他的太阳穴但没有分开。他们这么抱着呼吸变得绵长，然后Chris在Seb耳边充满爱意温柔地呢喃：“晚安，Seb。”  
Sebastian笑了：“我也爱你，混蛋。”


End file.
